Melodías del corazón
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Traducción. 50 drabbles. Spiritshipping. Diferentes historias, algunas son graciosas, otras son tristes, pero todas tienen un objetivo en común: Spiritshipping. Porque también en canciones se puede encontrar el amor.
1. For the first time

**Disclaimer: **Éste fanfic le pertenece originalmente a Aquamarine Crystalline, yo sólo lo estoy traduciendo. En cuanto a los personajes, pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi y Naoyuki Kageyama, no saco ningún beneficio de esto.

* * *

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**I. For the first time**

La primera vez que se vieron sería una escena que jamás se borraría de sus mentes. ¿Podría haber sido coincidencia? ¿O quizás había sido un juego del destino impredecible? Probablemente sólo era un truco del mismo.

Nunca lo pensaron.

Su única pregunta: ¿Era realmente la primera vez?


	2. Accidentally in Love

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**II. Accidentally in Love**

¿Se aplicaría el 'amor a primera vista' a ellos? ¿Ellos que habían tenido esa sensación de que no era la primera vez que se habían visto?

¿O era un amor que se había ido construyendo durante todas las pruebas que habían vivido?

¿O tal vez, durante algún momento de esas difíciles pruebas, encontraron el amor por accidente?

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Bueno, este fanfic pertenece originalmente a Aquamarine Crystalline, quien hace siglos me dio permiso de traducirlo, son drabbles muy cortos, producto de la inspiración de una tarde aburrida, mientras veía gx y escuchaba música en su laptop x'D. Los títulos de los drabbles son los de las canciones que estaba escuchando en ese instante, a ver si pueden reconocer algunas x'D. Los escritos no tienen una duración aproximada, de hecho, hay uno que dura como dos líneas, traduciéndolo sería una x'D. Así que para que no piensen que es muy poquito subiré dos a la vez, los días acostumbrados.

Esperamos que les gusten, Aqua está muy feliz con los reviews que le pasé de 12 piedras gemas y no puede esperar a leer los de esta, así que esperamos con muchas ansias cualquier tipo de crítica o comentario que quieran hacer :3.

Por mientras, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Balance de Poder, Imperfection (el final!), Our songs y un nuevo proyecto, además de éste: 'Más que palabras', 100 retos que me propuse, por si gustan pasarse a comentar :3.

Gracias por su apoyo, por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	3. Keep Holding On

**Melodías del corazón**  
**III. Keep Holding On**

Muchas veces Juudai se había enfrentado con el peligro, tanto en el mundo real como en el mundo Oscuro.

Peleó incluso con temores en su interior y dilemas en sus batallas contra Kagemaru y Saiou.

Pero en el Mundo Oscuro, había peleado para sobrevivir. Era una cuestión de ser capaz de seguir caminando, a pesar de la ira de sus amigos, la confusión, tristeza y miedo, junto con su culpa y responsabilidad.

Se había tratado de mantener la luz de la esperanza encendida dentro de su alma, tan fuerte como sus deseos de ver aquellos amorosos ojos verdes de nuevo.


	4. Back at One

**Melodías del corazón**  
**IV. Back at One**

La gente dice que cuando cometes un error en la vida, no debes de perder la esperanza debido a que se puede empezar de nuevo.

Pero el cero no es el punto de partida.

Cuando tú empiezas de nuevo, no estás vacío, dado que tienes experiencias y lecciones de tus fallas, el apoyo de la gente que te ayudó y tu propia esperanza.

Juudai creerá en eso tanto tiempo como Johan y Yubel estén con él.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Otros dos igual de hermosos y profundos º-º. Me gustó la frase final del anterior "tan fuerte como sus deseos de ver aquellos amorosos ojos verdes de nuevo...", ah, me morí, amorosos ojos verdes... sí, lo son. Hay algo en ellos cuando mira a Juudai que me hace fangirlear x'D, ya sé que es un animé pero en serio, hay algo en ellos. Como en el tan mencionado turno 172, cuando Johan le dice "Juudai, por fin me reconociste..." sus ojos y su voz hablan más que todos los fanfics juntos x'DDD.

Y sobre éste, supongo que se refiere a lo del apoyo de la gente que te ayudó a Yubel y Johan, aunque yo siga odiando a Yubel -w-.

Espero que les estén gustando los drabbles, hay unos bastante divertidos y tiernos y en lo particular, el siguiente es mi favorito de los 50, ya lo verán el lunes.

Por lo mientras, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Más que palabras, Our Songs y la continuación de Balance de poder en un nuevo fanfic llamado: "La maldición del verdadero amor", por si gustan pasarse a leerlos.

Gracias por leer y comentar :333, Rine estará muy feliz cuando le pase sus comentarios :3.

Nos vemos el lunes~

Ja ne!


	5. Whispering my name

**Melodías del corazón**  
**V. Whispering my Name**

Te he oído decir mi nombre cientos de veces y cada una de esas ocasiones fue única.

Cuando me llamaste después de despertar de mi pesadilla, una vez terminado mi duelo con el profesor Satou, estabas feliz.

Cuando gritaste "Juudai, ¡idiota!" durante mi duelo contra el Profesor Cobra, lo hacías para que recobrara mi espíritu de lucha.

"¡Juudai, te dejo el resto a ti!" lo dijiste sonriendo, pero por alguna razón, eso me asustó. ¿Por qué dejarme el resto a mí, si podíamos hacerlo juntos?

Murmuraste mi nombre después de que Yubel finalmente dejara tu cuerpo, y fue absolutamente diferente la manera en la que lo dijiste comparada con la manera en que Yubel lo decía.

Cuando finalmente te reconocí, cuando esa carta llena de oscuridad me engañó, solamente había alivio en tu voz mientras corrías hacia mi.

Pero creo que me gusta más cuando estás a mi lado y susurras mi nombre en el tono más afectuoso. A veces con un "te amo" adjunto.


	6. Every Now and Then

**Melodías del corazón**  
**VI. Every Now and Then**

Ahora e incluso después, el mundo te necesita para que seas su héroe.

Ahora e incluso después, eres retado por duelistas profesionales y aquellos que simplemente quieren tener un duelo divertido contra ti y tu mano se desliza hacia tu deck inmediatamente.

Ahora e incluso después, terminas en lugares desconocidos en tus viajes, a veces en un pintoresco lago congelado, en la cima de una montaña o en ocasiones en el medio de un desierto, y tú sólo sonríes y dices: "¡Aquí es donde me ha traido el viento!"

Ahora e incluso después, vienes a tocar a mi puerta con una sonrisa, con el estómago rugiendo y diciendo: "¡Estoy en casa!"

Ahora acabas de hacerlo.

Entonces, te doy la bienvenida con una sonrisa, una mesa abarrotada de comida y un tierno: "Bienvenido a casa. Te extrañé."

Qué malo que no tengas tiempo de decir "Te extrañé también" porque tu estómago no te lo permite.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Este lunes es bastante tierno y divertido, awww, debo confesar y se lo dije a Rine~Line, que el capítulo anterior, el número cinco, es mi favorito de todos los cincuenta drabbles. Es que babeo imaginándome la escena de Johan susurrando que lo ama, awwww, de por sí me gusta la voz de Johan, aunque sea el seiyuu una mujer x3, suena _bien_ x'D. Y sobre éste, totalmente Juudai (¡oh, sonó a comercial LOL!) a Juudai díganle comida y se olvida de todo hahaha, pero igual es tierno ¿a que no?

Ojalá les hayan gustado y hayan babeado aunque sea un poquito leyendo estos drabbles, me gustó traducirlos~ aún faltan muchos, eso sí.

Para quien quiera leer más de esta hermosa pareja º-º, pues ya actualicé La maldición del amor, Más que palabras, Our songs y acabo de publicar el primer capítulo de mi nuevo Longfic spiritshipping, claro x3: I belong to you, por si quieren pasarse a leerlos :3.

Gracias por leer y comentar, Rine y yo se los agradecemos de verdad :3.

Ja ne!


	7. Heaven Knows

**Melodías del corazón**  
**VII. Heaven Knows**

Nunca nos tomamos el tiempo para pensarlo. Sólo acabamos de encajar como un rompecabezas, desde el momento en el que nos conocimos. Aceptamos lo que nuestros corazones nos decían.

Nunca preguntamos qué, por qué, cómo, dónde, cuándo.

¿Las respuestas exactas? Sólo las sentíamos. Quizá el cielo lo sepa.


	8. A Whole New World

**Melodías del corazón**  
**VIII. A Whole New World**

La Academia de Duelo fue transportada a un mundo diferente con tres soles, justo como si fuese un sueño; pero sabemos que es real por los recuerdos que tenemos de todo lo que pasó allí.

No sé qué dimensión sea realmente el Mundo Oscuro, pero fue el mundo que me abrió los ojos, desafió mis ideales, envió mi mente a la confusión, casi me rompió el corazón y me hizo madurar.

He regresado como una persona madura. Pero aún así, cada vez que estoy contigo, siento como si fuese un mundo completamente diferente. Un mundo que no puede ser penetrado por nadie más, un mundo de seguridad y paz, un mundo de vida y amor.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Dos drabbles cortitos, pero que aún así siento expresan mucho y no hay necesidad de más palabras. Sobretodo este último, porque casi siempre que una persona está con el que ama, se vuelve más blando, a pesar de que con los demás sea diferente, por eso me ha gustado mucho~

En realidad, no tengo mucho que decir, pero Rine~Line y yo les estamos muy agradecidas por seguir esta historia, de verdad que sus reviews animan a Rine a escribir (y sí que lo hace, lleva un fanfic de 5 capítulos de 50,000 palabras o más x'DDD) y a mi a traducir, muchas gracias~

Y como es viernes, como siempre, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Más que palabras, La maldición del amor y Our songs, por si gustan pasarse a leerlos.

Gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos el lunes~

Ja ne!


	9. Bright Lights

**Melodías del corazón**  
**IX. Bright Lights**

"¡Convoco al Último Dios Bestia Gema Rainbow Dragon!"

Cada vez que invocas a la más poderosa de tus Bestias Gema, luces brillantes de diferentes colores cruzan el firmamento. Es realmente sorprendente y hermoso de ver, como un milagro.

Es un símbolo de esperanza.

Sin contar que es tu carta favorita.

Tú eres similar a ella.


	10. You're still the One

**Melodías del corazón**  
**X. You're Still the One**

Mi corazón y mi alma lo supieron la primera vez.

E incluso ahora, tú sigues siendo el único.

Eso nunca cambiará.

Durará tanto como estemos juntos, abrigados en los brazos del otro.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Como dije, hay drabbles bastante pequeños, he aquí dos. Realmente no sé qué opinar~ estos drabbles me dan muchas ideas para mis propios fanfics, pero quizá es porque estoy lo suficientemente loca como para buscarles muchos significados x'DDDD. ¿Pueden identificar los títulos de las canciones que siguen saliendo? Yo muy pocos, creo que soy de otro siglo x'DDDD. En fin, no tengo mucho qué decir esta vez, será porque son las 3 de la mañana x'DDD y ya quiero dormir.

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: I belong to you, La maldición del verdadero amor, Más que palabras y Our songs por si gustan pasarse.

Rine~Line y yo les damos las gracias de todo corazón por leer y apoyar esta historia :3.

Nos vemos el viernes.

Ja ne!


	11. 5, 6, 7, 8

**Melodías del corazón**  
**XI. 5, 6, 7, 8**

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo invocas a Rainbow Dragon tan rápido?"

"¡Hey, no es cierto! ¡No es tan fácil como 1, 2, 3! Es más difícil de lo que parece. Hay muchos pasos para hacerlo."

"¿Pasos? ¿Como en un baile?"

"Nop. Como en amarte a ti."


	12. Can't cry hard enough

**Melodías del corazón**  
**XII. Can't Cry Hard Enough**

Cuando perdí la habilidad de ver mis cartas estaba triste, pero no lloré porque sabía que habría una manera de ver a Hane Kuriboh y a todos otra vez.

Cuando te quedaste atrás, grité tu nombre y me encerré en mi habitación, dejando que la culpa se cirniera sobre mí. Pero nunca lloré, porque elegí permanecer fuerte y buscarte.

Incluso ahora, mientras te veo poseído por Yubel, con lágrimas perladas corriendo por tu rostro, bajando de esos ojos que son tuyos y a la vez de otra persona, me pregunto por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo, a pesar de que mis razones pueden ser consideradas válidas.

Verte llorando me hace querer llorar también.

Ahora tengo ganas de llorar. Pero todavía no puedo hacerlo.

Sólo mi corazón lo hace.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Rine tiene una magia poderosa al escribir, sus palabras, sean pocas o muchas, transmiten demasiado. Éste es prueba de ello, la última frase me asesinó varias veces mientras lo leía y creo que hice "Kyaa" o algo así X'D, aunque eso es normal en mi x'D. Yo siempre me pregunté por qué Juudai nunca lloró por Johan, pero sí cuando Ryo 'murió', esta es mi explicación o al menos la tomo así. Es perfecta y hermosa º-º. ¿A que no~? Bueh, no tengo mucho que comentar, creo que saqué mi fangirlismo en los otros fanfics que actualicé, así que me quedé sin palabras, aún así, espero les agraden estos capítulos~

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: La maldición del verdadero amor, Más que palabras y Our songs, por si gustan pasarse.

Gracias por leer y comentar, recuerden que sus coments serán traducidos para Rine~Line próximamente xP. Nos vemos el lunes.

Ja ne!


	13. The way you look at me

**Melodías del corazón**  
**XIII. The Way You Look at Me**

Las palabras no son necesarias.

Tampoco los gestos lo son.

Señales, podemos hacerlo sin ellas.

¿Por qué?

Porque podemos verlo cuando miramos a los ojos del otro.

En la manera en la cual nos miramos el uno al otro siempre hay algo más escondido. Otras personas pueden verlo o no, pero ambos sabemos lo que significa.

Y cómo se siente.


	14. As long as you love me

**Melodías del corazón**  
**XIV. As Long As You Love Me**

"No me importa, estaré aquí tanto como tú me ames."

"Ese es un pensamiento peligroso. Prácticamente estás ignorando la realidad y las consecuencias."

"¿Y desde cuándo me han importado?"

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Otra vez dos muy cortitos. Rine ya me lo había advertido cuando le pregunté sobre traducir este fanfic: "Está bien, pero hay drabbles de una o dos oraciones, no sé cómo se verá eso". Y bueno, así se ve, Rine x'DDD. Aún así, sigo diciendo que ella tiene mucho poder en las palabras, con unas cuantas y ya te da a entender demasiado, éste drabble y el anterior son prueba de ello y además, hay un mensaje escondido en el anterior "otras personas pueden verlo o no", haha, eso se refiere a los no fans del spiritshipping, ellos no lo ven, pero nosotros sí ¿verdad? *alza un letrero de spiritshipping forever x'DDD*. Y ya no tengo nada más que decir, aunque ya se vienen los drabbles largos, uno hasta parece one-shot x'DDD.

Ahora copiaré lo de siempre LOL, dado que me da paja escribirlo.

Hoy les tengo una sorpresa (?), además de los normales capítulos de I belong to you, La maldición del verdadero amor, Más que palabras y Our songs, he subido un One-shot de Haou&Johan, llamado tortura, por si alguien quiere pasarse por ahí también~

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	15. Breathless

**Melodías del corazón**  
**XV. Breathless**

"¿Besarme te deja sin aliento?" me reí, en parte por orgullo y en parte por amor.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Quiero decir, casi siempre duran varios minutos y siempre me quedo sin aire!"

Y mi orgullo subió aún más arriba que un arcoiris.


	16. Closer You and I

**Melodías del corazón**  
**XVI. Closer You and I**

Sigue siendo un misterio cómo inmediatamente nos agradamos cuando nos conocimos. Shou y Asuka dijeron que nos hicimos mejores amigos a primera vista; Manjoume juró que lo nuestro era como lo de dos hermanos gemelos, que se vuelven a encontrar después de años de separación; Kenzan se preguntó si cambiábamos la ropa a veces (no tenía idea de cuánta razón llevaba); Rei nos miró, divertida, al darse cuenta de que tomábamos los alimentos del plato del otro con total naturalidad y Fubuki nos preguntó si compartíamos la cama todas las noches.

Nunca pensé que pudiéramos llegar a ser más cercanos que eso.

Hasta que me besaste, así fue.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Awww, me encantaron los dos, es que soy tan fangirl. Aunque éste me gustó más que el otro, lo traje en mi firma en CemZoo como dos semanas antes de que fuera reemplazado por otro drabble que luego verán x'D. Me encantó la relación de palabras y el final. Nunca digas nunca, Juudai~sama x'DDD.

Bueh, eso, hoy ando con mucho sueño, así que no quiero explayarme, ya que en our songs lloraré (? x'DD.

Ya están arriba los nuevos caps de: La maldición del verdadero amor, Más que palabras y Our songs (final), por si gustan pasarse.

Gracias por leer y comentar :33333.

Ja ne!


	17. Beauty and Madness

**Melodías del corazón**  
**XVII. Beauty and Madness**

Este sentimiento es tan hermoso como extraño.

Es como una fortaleza de seguridad a tu lado que se convierte en una barrera de rechazo hacia los demás.

No sentimos contentos; ellos se sienten enojados.

Para nosotros, es dulce; para ellos es amargo.

Ambos sentimos felicidad; todos los demás sienten celos.

Pero no importa en realidad lo bueno y lo malo, no podemos negarlo.

Para ser más específico, elegimos no hacerlo.


	18. My Heart Will Go On

**Melodías del corazón**  
**XVIII. My Heart Will Go On**

Mi sentido del deber como Haou me hace viajar por todo el mundo para encontrar a personas que necesitan de mis poderes.

Mi alma aventurera tiene como objetivo aprender y crecer más a través de todas las nuevas experiencias.

Pero mi corazón simplemente anhela estar a tu lado y muchas veces parece ir tan lejos como para anular mi racionalidad adulta, terminando yo frente a tu puerta.

Síp, mi corazón siempre seguirá buscándote.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Creo que ésta es de las pocas canciones que reconozco x'DDD. Y siempre me imagino la escena del barco x'DDDD. Debo dejar las drogas o empezar a dormirme más temprano, una de dos x'D. No tengo mucho que comentar, el de Beauty and Madness me encantó (L.

Y ya se me cansaron los dedos so, por qué no copié esta vez? x'DD.

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: I belong to you, La maldición del verdadero amor, Más que palabras y mi nuevo proyecto Haou&Johan, llamado Guerra interna por si gustan pasarse.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	19. When You're Looking Like That

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XIX. When You're Looking Like That**

Cuando tus ojos se encuentran con los míos...

Me derrito.

Siento como si estuviera flotando en el aire.

Me siento hipnotizado.

Sólo puedo mirar atrás.

Quiero que el tiempo se detenga.

¿Qué hay en tus ojos que me hacen desear lo imposible?


	20. Cartoon Heroes

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XX. Cartoon Heroes**

Juudai declaró, con una sonrisa: "¡Mis héroes favoritos siempre serán Flame Wingman y Neos!"

Johan murmuró un "Mmm-ajá", antes de preguntar: "¿Y qué hay de los héroes de las caricaturas?"

El duelista de Osiris rojo ladeó la cabeza.

"Ya sabes, ¿como Batman y Spiderman?" inquirió el de cabello azul.

"¿Quiénes?"

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Recuerdo que le dije a Rine que este drabble fue muy cómico y original x'D. Ese Juudai es un despistado, se nota que no hacía nada más que jugar cartas cuando era niño si no conoce a Batman LOOOL. Me reí mucho cuando lo leí, imaginándome la expresión que tendría en el rostro x'DD. No tengo mucho que comentar, ando leyendo un fanfic muy bueno y quiero terminarlo, así que hoy no me tendrán molestando como siempre x'DDDD.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando esto :3333.

Ahora el anuncio que ya puse en los demás x'D...

**Tengo una noticia, la próxima semana es casi seguro que no publique nada de ninguno de mis fics porque salgo de vacaciones para desestresarme (no me quedé en la universidad y me siento triste por ello), así que no habrá actualización hasta el próximo Lunes. Aunque... subiré el capítulo de I belong to you este sábado, sólo porque no quiero dejarlas con la duda.**

Por lo mientras, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: Guerra interna, La maldición del verdadero amor y Más que palabras, por si gustan pasarse.

Ja ne!


	21. It's Gonna Be Me

**Melodías del corazón**  
**XXI. It's Gonna Be Me**

"Yo lo haré."

"No, yo lo haré. Es por tu seguridad."

"Pero..."

"Juudai..."

"No. No voy a dejar que te sacrifiques otra vez... Esta vez lo haremos juntos. Ganaremos."

"... Tienes razón. ¡Vamos, Juudai!"


	22. Right Here Waiting

**Melodías del corazón**  
**XXII. Right Here Waiting**

"A donde quiera que vayas, lo que sea que hagas, estaré justo aquí esperándote."

Los ojos chocolate se encontraron con los verdes por un momento, antes de que la distancia fuera acortada por sus labios.

"Entonces voy a volver, eso seguro."

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** *demasiado dormida para comentar* Ok, ando muriendo de sueño y de fangirles (? al imaginarlos. Ya casi no puedo mover los dedos, quiero mi cama, así que ya casi me voy x'D.

Los capítulos de las historias siempre ya están arriba por si gustan pasarse.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Nos vemos el viernes.

Ja ne!


	23. Your song

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XXIII. Your Song**

Nunca supe que tenías inclinaciones musicales hasta que te oí tocar el violín hermosamente.

"¡Eso fue genial, Johan!"

El Duelista de las Bestias Gema sonrió. "Gracias. Pero para ser honesto, no puedo tocar mi canción favorita aquí."

Juudai estaba confundido. "¿No puedes? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque sólo nuestros corazones pueden cantarla."


	24. The search is over

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XXIV. The Search is Over**

Johan está muerto.

Esa creencia golpeó como un trueno a mi corazón, destruyéndolo, rompiendo la única esperanza a la cual me aferraba.

Caí sobre mis rodillas, sintiendo cómo perdía la esperanza y la energía, cómo la sangre brotaba de mi corazón atravesado.

El cual, de alguna manera, realmente estaba atravesado.

Sólo había dos razones por las cuales terminaría mi búsqueda: que lo encontrara o que fuera demasiado tarde.

Esta búsqueda fue detenida cruelmente por la segunda razón.

Mi búsqueda ha terminado.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **No sé por qué cuando leí el 23 pensé algo malo, será que ya tengo la mente muy contaminada de tanto hard yaoi LOOOL. Ok, ya x'D. Johan tocando el violín... :baba:, qué no puede hacer ese chico º-º? Juudai es un suertudo :(.

Y éste, bueno, cuando Rine-Line me preguntó cuál capítulo me parecía el más angst/triste, yo sin duda dije éste. Marca el comienzo de Haou y en pocas palabras describe el sufrimiento de Juudai.

¿Qué tal les parecieron :3? Espero que les estén agradando, acabo de revisar el fanfic original y se vienen como cuatro o cinco capítulos bastante larguitos, ahora sí x'D. Con razón Rine me había dicho que no convenía mucho hacer varios caps porque eran muy cortos, ni modo x'D...

Ya están arriba los nuevos caps de todo lo que siempre subo x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar si tienen tiempo :3.

Nos vemos el lunes.

Ja ne!


	25. Purest of Pain

**Melodías del corazón**  
**XXV. Purest of Pain**

¿Qué me lastima más?

No son las palabras de ira y duda.

No es la afirmación de Brron.

No es que mis amigos estén decepcionados de mí.

No es el miedo de perder un duelo.

No es la incertidumbre de pensar si saldremos de este mundo con vida.

No es la traición.

Es tu muerte.


	26. To Where You Are

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XXVI. To Where You Are**

No importa la distancia entre nosotros, si es tan pequeña como la de nuestros dormitorios en la Academia de Duelo o tan grande como la de mi casa y tu casa en Europa, incluso si tú estuvieras en otra dimensión como el Mundo Oscuro...

Yo siempre volaré hacia donde tú estás.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Otra vez cortos. Pero ahora sí, lo juro, los siguientes son largos, ya los leí (por millonésima vez x'DDD) y son largos y tiernos º-º. ¿Se dieron cuenta de que todo lo que he actualizado hoy tiene que ver de alguna forma con: 1. Haou 2. Johan muerto? x'DDD. Fue el día de recordar GX X'D! Bueno, son las 5:10 am, me quedé viendo Durarara hasta tarde y apenas estoy actualizando esto, así que no voy a decir mucho, igual no se me ocurre nada x3.

Espero que les gusten x3.

Ya están arriba los fics que siempre actualizo por si quieren leerlos.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	27. Right Next to Me

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XXVII. Right Next to Me**

Había algo sumamente sereno en la forma en la cual ambos estaban sentados debajo de un árbol, mirando al plateado lago justo frente a ellos, mientras los pájaros cantaban sobre sus cabezas y los cisnes se deslizaban con gracia sobre el agua. Delgados rayos de luz lograban pasar a través de la espesa cubierta de hojas y brillaban sobre de ellos, mientras la pura luz del sol hacía brillar el agua con la magnificencia que una pintura no puede aspirar a imitar.

Simplemente se sentía tan _correcto_, la forma en la que la cabeza de Juudai se posó en su hombro, su cabello castaño meciéndose con la brisa, permitiéndole disfrutar de la suave fragancia a vainilla, mientras que sus manos se entrelazaban, compartiendo entre sí su calidez.

Lo más cercano que Johan podía describir la sensación fue que era como una especie de cielo.


	28. Summer Breeze

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XXVIII. Summer Breeze**

Cada temporada tiene sus características especiales.

La primavera habla de un nuevo comienzo y trae el olor de las flores y el canto de los petirrojos. Juudai y Johan a menudo encuentran a Hane Kuriboh y a Ruby Carbuncle arriba de los árboles, admirando a los pajarillos recién nacidos. Los dos espíritus permanecen allí hasta que sus amos les piden que bajen o hasta que encuentran una razón para empezar a pelear de nuevo, para diversión de los dos duelistas.

Otoño hace que el mundo se torne rojo, naranja y marrón. No es que Johan no lo piense, pero los colores parecen hacer alarde de ser compatibles con Juudai. También hay algo exasperante en barrer las hojas caídas y juntarlas en un montón, sólo para que Juudai salte dentro de la pila y las envíe en todas direcciones nuevamente. Pero por alguna razón, él nunca se enoja con Juudai. Johan simplemente se ríe con malicia y luego se une a Juudai en el montón de hojas, ambos riendo.

El invierno es silencioso y blanco, un hecho que sólo logra que Juudai recuerde el desastre que fue su segundo año y también a la Luz de la Destrucción, por lo cual no es amante de la temporada. Sin embargo, cuando Johan comenzó a pasar todos los inviernos con él, ya fuera teniendo guerras de bolas de nieve o pasando el tiempo sólo sentados enfrente del fuego, envueltos en gruesas mantas, se dio cuenta de que su opinión sobre el invierno cambiaba drásticamente.

Verano, en cambio, es la estación del sol y ambos disfrutan de la calidez que éste da, agotándose a sí mismos en un montón de actividades al aire libre. La brisa de verano es caliente y fresca; una ráfaga normal de aire es buena, pero cuando el sol pega fuerte, es cálida. Por supuesto, sólo disfrutan de ella mientras comen helado.

De hecho, cada temporada tiene algo especial para ellos.

Por eso les resulta difícil elegir una favorita.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Les dije que ya se venían los drabbles largos x'D. Y vaya qué largos, éste casi podría pasar por viñeta x'D. Bueno, el 27 es muy lindo~ aunque la imagen que evoca en mi mente es una de TRC de Syaoran y Sakura en un paisaje similar x'DD. Mucho CLAMP para mí x'DDD. Y éste, ahh, mi época favorita es el Otoño, imaginarlos ahí es tan º-º y enfrente del fuego, envueltos en una manta abrazados º-º, kya! Por qué soy tan fangirl, Dios? Es que son tan bellos juntos~ incluso me dio ternura lo de Kuri y Ruby, ahhh, es tan perfecto esto ;-;! Y ya debo de dejar de desvariar, verdad? God, 5.44 am... no voy a dormir nada :S y debo cuidar a mi Johan que está enfermo [mi gato :S -sí, se llama Johan], mejor me voy.

Espero les gusten~ Otra vez no reconozco las canciones D:!

Arriba los nuevos caps de los fics de siempre x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar x3.

Ja ne!


	29. I Knew I Loved You

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XXIX. I Knew I Loved You**

"¿Crees que algún día seremos capaces de explicar esa extraña sensación que tuvimos cuando nos conocimos en la azotea?"

"¿Hm? ¿Te refieres a cuando ambos pensamos que no era la primera vez que nos veíamos?"

"Síp..."

"¿Quizás era amor? Como siempre dice Fubuki-san."

"Pero eso significaría que... ¿Nos enamoramos incluso antes de conocernos?"

"Conociéndote y sabiendo cómo destruiste aquella predicción de Saiou sobre el futuro absoluto en tu segundo año, no creo que eso ni nada sea imposible para ti."


	30. This I Promise You

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XXX. This I Promise You**

"¿Entonces éste es el adiós?"

"No, no lo es. Te veré de nuevo después, estoy seguro de ello."

"... Tienes razón."

"Iré a verte después de mi graduación en la Academia del Norte. Lo prometo. Así que hasta entonces..."

"Lo sé. No voy a olvidarte. Así que no olvides tu promesa. Porque estaré esperando. Y quiero que estés seguro de que te daré una buena paliza si no vienes a verme."

"Lo haré. Y para ese tiempo ya habré aprendido a hacer camarones fritos, que serán tan satisfactorios que me perdonarás incluso si llego tarde."

"¡No! A menos que sean muy deliciosos, nop."

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Bueno, no son tan largos, pero creo que se compensan (? Particularmente, el 29 me gusta porque esa es una incógnita que nadie ha podido resolver [y ya estoy trabajando en dos fanfics que la resuelven según mi retorcido punto de vista x'D], pero sería tan tierno que se amaran sin conocerse~ ah, es el destino, destino, Yubel! Ok, quién metió a Yubel en todo esto x'D...? Y bueno, éste, es simple~ Ojalá hubiera pasado al menos algo así en la serie, joeeeer, cómo me frustra recordar que no se vio su despedida, ahdgajdg, al menos tenemos a personas como Rine-sama que escriben cosas lindas que nos hacen sentir bien (? y ya no sé ni que estoy diciendo, sólo actualizo I belong to you y Guerra interna y me iré a dormir x'D.

Gracias por leer y comentar, espero les agraden.

*se esfuma


	31. I Do Cherish You

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XXXI. I Do (Cherish You)**

Las bodas eran aburridas.

Por lo menos esa era la supuesta lección que Juudai estaba tratando de grabar en su mente, mientras estaba sentado en una de las filas del lugar, mirando a la pareja enfrente del altar.

"¿Por qué está tardando tanto? El padre está diciendo muchas cosas, ya no puedo entenderlo más."

Johan se rió entre dientes al lado suyo. "Bueno, es un día especial para las personas que se casan. Ellos tienen que confirmar sus sentimientos por el otro."

"Así que así es, entonces... ¡Nosotros no vamos a casarnos!" Declaró Juudai, con el mismo rostro que solía poner cuando estaba determinado a ganar un duelo.

"¡Qué!" El de cabello azul tenía una mirada incrédula en el rostro. "¿Por qué...?" él preguntó aquello en un tono triste y herido. ¿Era porque Juudai no lo amaba?

"_Tonto_, es porque nosotros no necesitamos una boda para confirmar que yo te amo y tú me amas, ¿verdad?"


	32. You and Me

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XXXII. You and Me**

No sé cuándo empecé a sentirme de esta manera.

Tú eres sólo una persona de entre billones de personas en el mundo, pero, ¿por qué parece que mi mundo parece girar alrededor de ti?

Estaba determinado a sacrificarme yendo a un mundo desconocido sólo para encontrarte cuando desapareciste y me sentía feliz cada vez que venías a visitarme a mi habitación en Osiris.

Eras al único al que quería enfrentar temprano en la mañana, durante todos los días y el único con el que siempre quería ir en busca de aventuras.

No me gusta que parece que estoy dejando a mis amigos atrás, pero es realmente -el cielo- cuando sólo estamos tú y yo.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Ok, pero creo que morí por lo hermoso del 31, es que imaginarme a Johan triste porque Juu-chan no se quiere casar con él y luego la explicación de Juudai a eso, awwwww, es tan tierno~ sí, no necesitan una boda, no a menos que sea una boda gender bender! *anota la idea en su calendario de ideas (? de fics x'DDD* Igual se aman con o sin anillo, así que º-º *dies

Y sobre éste, que se mueran tus amigos (?, ok, no x'D. Manjoume-sanda es genial, y Asuka cae bien cuando se aleja de Juudai x'D. Así que no, que no mueran, pero que comprendan que has encontrado el amor y necesitas pasar tiempo con él º-º (ok, desde cuándo me volví así de cursi x'DDDDD?). Ya pues, debería de haberme dormido hace dos horas, mis ojos ya no aguantan D:!

*se esfuma

Espero les agraden x3.

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de los fics que siempre suelo actualizar x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


	33. Hero

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XXXIII. Hero**

La mayoría de los niños sueñan con convertirse en héroes cuando crezcan, yo incluido. Después de todo, la televisión los muestra como fuertes, invencibles y los protectores de todos.

Pero cuando crecí, la realidad se llevó la perfección, junto con esa visión infantil de heroísmo.

Porque ser un héroe significa sacrificarse a uno mismo por otros y sacrificar tus propios deseos en favor de proteger a los débiles.

Aún ahora, temo que llegue el día en que me vea forzado a elegir entre el mundo y tú, Johan.


	34. Only Reminds Me of You

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XXXIV. Only Reminds Me of You**

No importa cuánto trate de negarlo, no importa cuánto trate de sacarte de mis pensamientos, siempre me encuentro pensando en ti. Y no ayuda en nada lo que estoy haciendo, esto es, usar mis poderes para ayudar a que la gente forje lazos con sus cartas, pues eso sólo me recuerda más a ti por dos razones. Una, era originalmente tu sueño y dos, la serie de eventos que me dejaron adquirir estos poderes y que ocurrieron cuando estaba buscándote.

Y ahora que lo sé, estoy abrazándote, dejando que mis sentimientos hablen por sí mismos.

* * *

Notas de la Traductora: Verdad que no importa si Juudai salva al mundo con tal de que haya Spiritshipping? Yo puedo morir por ellos (? ok, ya estoy bieeeen mal, LOL, será por la falta de sueño LOL. O porque acabo de leer el mejor lemon de toda mi vida x'D? O porque me hice un nuevo avatar a partir de un coloreado que también hice? Ahh, no sé, pero spiritshipping rlz x3.

Espero les gusten x3.

Ya están arriba los nuevos caps de los fics de siempre x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	35. Perfect

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XXXV. Perfect**

Ninguno de ellos era perfecto; después de todo, eran simples humanos y cometían errores. Pero ellos preferían permanecer imperfectos, porque ambos sabían que estarían ahí para apoyar al otro cuando sus fallas les hicieran caer de rodillas.


	36. Breathe

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XXXVI. Breathe**

Desde el momento en que hacemos contacto, siento cómo mi cuerpo pierde claridad y esta sensación se traslada desde las puntas de mis dedos hasta mis pies. Mis ojos sólo revolotean antes de cerrarse: es algo que _debe sentirse_, no verse.

Dejo que la magia del momento me coma completamente... levantando un muro a la realidad y mi mente vuela hacia un paraíso de fantasía.

Mi corazón golpea fuertemente contra mi pecho y se habría derramado sobre mi regazo de pura emoción si no existiera mi caja toráxica. Golpea tan fuerte, como un tambor siendo tocado con extrema fuerza.

Con cada segundo que pasa, tu escencia se convierte en el aire que inhalo por la nariz. ¿Cómo no podría, cuando estamos tan cerca? Pero es realmente un aroma bastante placentero, algo más dulce que un campo de flores.

Y el sabor... Es casi indescriptible, todo lo que puedo sentir es cierta dulzura y una escencia que es claramente el sabor a ti.

Nos separamos lentamente debido a que necesitamos aire. Damos un largo respiro y...

"¿Quieres que lo hagamos de nuevo?"

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Ok, el 35 fue extremadamente corto, pero aún así siento que transmite lo que debe. Y por eso me gusta mucho. La frase está genial, permanecer imperfectos porque saben que el otro siempre los complementará, ohhh, no sabía que Rine era tan cursi, ok, no, sí sabía x'DDDD Y para muestra tenemos este drabble, que le dije que era uno de mis favoritos, es que describe el beso tan bonito, aunque no estoy segura de quién es, mi mente me dice que es Juudai-sama, pero a saber, aún así, me sacó una sonrisa la frase final x333. E imaginarlos º-º, oh, holy God y me quejo de ella x'DDD. Si soy hasta más cursi x'DDD. ¿Les agradaron x3? Espero que sí, a mí me gusta traducirlos x3 aparte de que practico mi inglés hago feliz a otra gente (?

Y ya, eso x3.

Ya están arriba los nuevos caps de los fics que siempre actualizo por si quieren leerlos x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	37. Love me for a reason

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XXXVII. Love Me for a Reason**

"Ne, Juudai, ¿por qué me amas?"

Una pequeña pausa. "No lo sé realmente. Sólo lo hago. ¿Necesito una razón?"

"No. Y eso me alegra."


	38. Things I'll never say

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XXXVIII. Things I'll Never Say**

No sé realmente cuándo me di cuenta.

Tampoco estoy seguro de cuándo comenzó.

Pero desde entonces sabía y creo que él también, que _aquello_ estaba justo ahí.

Cuando entendimos que siempre encontrábamos consuelo en los brazos del otro, cuando nos dimos cuenta del apoyo que nos dábamos ante cada adversidad, nos protegimos el uno al otro cada vez que hubo peligro, cruzamos la línea entre simples conocidos y amigos y aceptamos el hecho de que no podemos vivir separados.

Y sin embargo, no había necesidad de decir esas dos palabras.

Nunca las diré y estoy seguro de que él nunca tratará de hacerlo tampoco.

¿Por qué?

Quizás es porque ambos sabemos...

Que no hay necesidad de decirlo directamente.

Que todo lo que hicimos y lo que sacrificaríamos por el otro escribiría muchos tomos.

Que sólo estar ahí para el otro nos haría felices.

Que cada segundo que pasamos juntos es más precioso que cualquier joya.

Que decirlo sólo es afirmar en palabras algo que ya sabemos.

Que admitirlo no cambiará lo que sentimos.

... Y honestamente, yo lo prefiero así.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Sobre el 37, otro corto pero consciso. Sobretodo es agradable de leer porque hay veces que la gente se come la cabeza por pensar: ¿Por qué esa persona se enamoró de esa otra? (casi siempre por celos x'D) y a veces, no hay una razón en concreto, aunque yo podría decir mil razones por las cuales uno debe amar a Johan (? x'D. Aunque bueh, eso no viene al caso. Y del 38, bueno, creo que todos nos dimos cuenta de qué palabras no dirían. "Te amo", aunque en inglés sería 'I love you', tuve que cambiar una frase por ahí para que concordara x3. Y otra vez me quedó la curiosidad de quién está narrando, siento que es Juudai de la 4 temporada, pero ni idea :/. Igual las fans hemos sobrevivido sin que ellos se digan que se aman en la serie, pero aún así, sería tierno º-º que se lo dijeran y yo saltaría de felicidad por el zócalo del país si sucediera x'DDD. Pero si ellos lo prefieren así (?... x'D.

Espero que les gusten x3.

Ya están arriba las continuaciones de:  
Guerra Interna  
I belong to you  
Más que palabras

Y además, dos one-shots.  
Sólo para practicar (Haou&Johan), traducción.  
Hands/Manos (Johan&Juudai!mujer)

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	39. When You Say Nothing At All

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XXXIX. When You Say Nothing At All**

La sonrisa en tu rostro me deja saber que me necesitas.

_Una sonrisa cariñosa cada que me despierto._

Hay una verdad en tus ojos diciéndome que nunca me dejarás.

_Preocupación y cuidado brillan dentro de esos ojos verdes._

El toque de tu mano me dice que siempre estarás ahí para sostenerme cuando caiga.

_Me siento seguro y querido cuando tu mano está entrelazada con la mía._

Lo dices mejor... Cuando no dices nada en absoluto.


	40. Home

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XL. Home**

Viajando como él estaba, Juudai solía dormir tanto en posadas desvencijadas como en hoteles un poco más cómodos de lo normal. Algunas veces, solía dormir en la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de Fubuki y Asuka o donde quiera que cayera para una visita amistosa.

Sin embargo, cuando solía ir a la pequeña y acogedora casa de Johan, siempre se sentía feliz, impaciente ante la espera de volver de nuevo cuando tenía que marcharse. Para él, era como su casa.

El hogar es donde está el corazón, después de todo.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Sobre el 39, es tierno (L! No hay necesidad de palabras entre ellos, de por si eso se nota en la serie x333. Las miradas, los gestos, la preocupación º-º, todo eso dice que se aman~ Y sobre éste, ya sé, está raro, pero por más que hice el intento, la primera frase era así, miren: _Travelling like he was, Judai was used to sleeping..._ ¿Ven? La traducción queda rara porque la frase es rara en sí, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que se entendiera :/, espero que así sea y que les hayan gustado los capítulos, aunque sean cortitos y no tenga nada más por hoy que ofrecerles.

Y bueno, las malas noticias después. *se copypastea lo del otro fic x'DDD  
Hoy no podré actualizar Guerra Interna porque el capítulo no está terminado, tuve unos cuantos problemillas esta semana y no quiero presentarles un capítulo mediocre, por eso decidí subirlo el Lunes, espero que no les moleste, de cualquier modo, pueden golpearme si quieren D:, lo siento mucho ;_;!

Y la número dos, tampoco habrá una traducción hoy. Melodías del corazón sí se sube, pero el longfic que les prometí tardará. La autora ya me dio permiso de traducir todos sus fics spiritshipping, pero me dijo que algunos no y está haciendo una lista con los que puedo o no hacer y consultando a otra gente con la cual trabajó para hacerlos, así que todavía no me ha respondido, pero espero lo haga para el Lunes, sino tendremos que seguir esperando D:.

Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que sus deseos asesinos no sean tan grandes, lo siento de nuevo :/.

Nos vemos el lunes, prometo tenerlo todo listo como siempre.

Ja ne!


	41. At the Beginning

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XLI. At the Beginning**

Al principio, Juudai había sido un héroe solitario en la Academia de Duelos.

Al final, se convirtió en el salvador del mundo, terminando con el reinado de Darkness.

Y en algún punto intermedio, él no fue el héroe porque Johan lo fue en su lugar.

A veces, él desea que nada de eso hubiera pasado, porque la desaparición de Johan volteó su mundo de cabeza y también cambió la manera en que hacía las cosas, resultando todo un desastre que no deseaba repetir por la seguridad no sólo del mundo, sino también de su corazón. Sin mencionar a las Doce Dimensiones también. El Universo definitivamente no necesitaba otro fiasco como Super Fusion.

A veces, él desea que nada de eso suceda de nuevo, porque no podría soportar el verse herido otra vez, ni ver a Johan herido tampoco, tratando de hacer otra Houdini (1). Él podría ser valiente y enfrentar al enemigo, él podría ser el héroe, porque tiene la habilidad para hacerlo.

Y por eso a veces él desea que vuelva a suceder, sólo para disfrutar la sensación de saberse protegido... Por alguien que haría cualquier cosa para asegurarse de su seguridad.

* * *

Acotaciones.

(1) Houdini era un mago que solía hacer escapes asombrosos. Por eso cuando Juudai se refiere a una Houdini se refiere a que de alguna manera, Johan hizo un -acto de magia- sobreviviendo en el mundo oscuro.


	42. Journey to the Past

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XLII. Journey to the Past**

Desde hace tiempo Juudai se encontró recordando el viaje al Mundo Oscuro y todas las lágrimas que vinieron con él.

Pero no fue del todo malo, pues gracias a el, Juudai fue capaz de madurar y aprender a valorar los lazos con sus amigos. Además, fue capaz de descubrir su verdadero propósito después de fusionarse con Yubel, el cual consistía en usar sus poderes para ayudar a que las personas formaran vínculos con sus cartas.

Y también pudo descubrir cosas sobre su vida pasada. ¿Quién habría imaginado que él había sido un príncipe?

Pero la mejor cosa según él, fue el saber que sus esperanzas no habían sido en vano:

Que Johan estaba vivo.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Sobre el 41, o Juudai es masoquista o algo x'D... Digo, a mi no me gustaría que sucediera todo lo que pasó en el mundo oscuro de nuevo, qué horrible .-., aunque por Johan lo vale :o! Este habla mas o menos de lo mismo x3, es que Johan sí lo vale T_T, recuerdo que sentí igual de feo cuando Juudai piensa que está muerto. Pensé: Oh, Dios. ¿Por qué siempre los personajes que amo mueren? Lelouch, Light... T-T! Por suerte Johan sobrevivió, aw, grité como fangirl cuando lo vi. Bueno, en parte porque se veia muy bien con esa ropa nueva que traia :$! x'DDD. Y ya ando liberando mis secretos pervs, ya mejor me voy x'D.

Ya están arriba los nuevos caps de Guerra interna, I belong to you, Más que palabras y un Oneshot que les hará llorar, llamado Cien días.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.


	43. All the Small Things

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XLIII. All the Small Things**

Aunque no muchos lo sabían, Johan era una persona realmente perceptiva y perspicaz.

Incluso sin palabras...

Él podía darse cuenta de los cambios de actitud de Juudai, tanto como si los mostraba en el rostro como si no.

Él podía predecir si Juudai estaba hambriento, incluso antes de que el castaño llegara a la cocina.

Él podía adivinar el momento en el cual Juudai despertaría y ya tenía el desayuno listo para el momento.

Él podía deducir cuando Juudai quería tener un duelo, y su disco de duelo siempre estaba ya atado a su brazo.

...

Ok, quizá sus habilidades de detective sólo se aplicaban a Juudai.


	44. Out of the Blue

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XLIV. Out of the Blue**

Johan no era realmente fácil de asustar, aunque Juudai era un experto en hacerlo.

Él siempre llegaba sin anunciarse, literalmente saliendo de la nada. El de cabellos azules no estaba seguro si aquello tenía que ver con los poderes de Juudai, pero él suponía que sí.

Por eso él siempre trataba de estar listo. Y empezaba a confiar en ese sentimiento que se instalaba en su mente, ése que decía: "Él vendrá pronto."

Aunque todavía había veces en que...

"¡Johan~!"

"¡Waaaaah!"

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Adoré el pasado drabble. Eso suele suceder, sea o no con la pareja. No creen? Cuando vivía con mis hermanos ya sabía que tenían aunque no lo dijeran, incluso con mi padre o mis amigos, aunque también es especial entre pareja, ¿no? x3 Hay que ser muy observador y querer/cuidar mucho a la persona para darse cuenta de cosas así y que Johan lo sea con Juudai es tan~ yo sí me lo creo, si hasta lo demostró en la serie tantas veces D:. Y bueh, éste me hace reír porque me imagino a Johan saltando medio metro al ver a Juudai aparecerse por ahí y Juudai se ve tan cute en mi imaginación, saltando frente a él bien tierno~ Ok, ya x'DD. Dios, qué fangirl soy D:!

*Se copypastea lo del otro fic.

Ahora las malas noticias, esta semana tuve que betear y hablo en serio, al menos 30 historias, lo cual no me dejó tiempo más que para adelantar dos capítulos de I belong to you (catorce y quince), por lo cual esta semana no hay traducción extra y Guerra Interna. Lo siento, no puedo creer que haya aceptado betear tanto x'D. Bueh, en realidad fui jueza de dos concursos y créanme eso no es fácil. El lunes sin falta pongo todo lo que debo y hasta un lemon~ adivinen dónde será el lemon x3? Ahhh~

Espero les hayan agradado :3.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	45. Human

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XLV. Human**

Su alma ya no le pertenecía únicamente a él. Su alma se había fusionado con Yubel.

Las partes de su alma no eran una. En cualquier momento él podía llamar a su parte oscura y sus ojos se volverían dorados.

Pero Johan creía firmemente que aún cuando Juudai tuviera esos poderes, él siempre sería humano.

Después de todo, como siempre se dice: "Lo que nos hace humanos no es nuestra mente, es nuestro corazón. No es nuestra habilidad para pensar, sino nuestra habilidad para amar."


	46. I'll be there for you

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XLVI. I'll Be There for You**

En cada uno de los duelos y batallas en los que te he visto jugar, Juudai, siempre he notado que tu rostro desborda pasión y determinación.

Y eso me asombra.

Todo sobre ti lo hace.

La manera en la que tus ojos están enfocados únicamente en el oponente frente a ti...

La manera en la que tus ojos brillan con más asombro que temor, cuando tu enemigo invoca a su monstruo más fuerte...

La forma en la que sonríes cuando te das cuenta de que tu oponente está dando todo de sí, al igual que tú...

La forma en la que sonríes porque te estás divirtiendo con el duelo, no importando cuán difícil es...

La manera en la que tu mano nunca duda al robar una carta de tu deck, porque tú nunca te rindes, no mientras sabes que tu deck está contigo...

La manera en que no vacilas cuando invocas a tus Héroes Elementales y Neo-Espaciales, especialmente cuando llamas a Neos y sus fusiones, como si el poder para robar cartas tan buenas te lo concediera el universo mismo...

Todo sobre ti muestra cuán valiente eres.

Y yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte.

Incluso aunque llegue un momento en el cual pierdas tu coraje...

Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte a regresar, incluso si todos han perdido la fe en ti.

Incluido tú mismo.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Hmmmm. La frase del 45 me sonó _tan_ Dumbledore, de hecho revisaré HP6 porque juro que la leí por ahí (?) x'DDDD. Al menos en eso tiene razón, Juudai seguirá siendo humano a pesar de que tenga a medio mundo dentro de su alma x'D. Honest, Yubel, él y Haou x'DD porque puede amar... a Johan~~~ Este también es bastante bueno x'D. Dios, quiero poner estos drabbles todos como mi firma en cz, es que son tan bellos D:! Me encantó la última frase "Incluso si todos han perdido la fe en ti... Incluido tú mismo", así es ;_;! *recuerda el duelo del turno 172* *snif* Eso si es amor incondicional (?) x'DD. Ya pues, ando desvariando, no, si ya vi la hora, con razón, 4:36 am x'DDD. Ya mejor me voy, estamos en la recta final de este fanfic, son 50 drabbles... el próximo lunes deberían de terminar, si no me equivoco. Así que disfrutenlos porque son los últimos :snif:!

*copy paste as always x'D  
Bueh a ver, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: Guerra Interna, I Belong to you y Más que palabras. ¿Qué dónde quedó el fanfic lemon que prometi? Se los debo para el viernes, lo juro x'D. Estoy documentándome un poco sobre historia, ya que planeo que sea un lemon con algo que solía darse mucho en la edad media, pero que no revelaré para no quitarles la sorpresa~ será un Haou&Johan.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	47. Truly Madly Deeply

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XLVII. Truly Madly Deeply**

¿Es una tontería confiar en alguien completamente?

¿Es una locura tener gran fe en otra persona aparte de uno mismo?

Realmente no puedo evitar lo que siento cuando estoy con Johan.

Porque sé que él nunca traicionará esta confianza.


	48. Brown Eyes

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XLVIII. Brown Eyes**

A veces, Johan no veía el color café.

En la mayoría de los casos, él pensaba en ese color como 'chocolate' y éste le recordaba a su estómago que tenía hambre, con lo cual terminaba en la cocina, divirtiéndose en una amistosa pelea mientras preparaban la cena.

En más de una ocasión, él lo veía como un color ámbar, que sólo servía para alimentar sus ganas de tener un duelo y Amber Mammoth era el único feliz de servir como el escudo de Johan, al ver a Neos siendo invocado del otro lado del campo.

Había momentos en los cuales él se lo imaginaba como el color del café, y no podía hacer otra cosa nada más que sonreír cuando las memorias iban a su mente, memorias de noches cálidas en las que ellos se sentaban juntos, frente a una chimenea, tomando café caliente, con una tormenta azotando afuera.

A veces, era rojizo. En la opinión de Johan, la belleza de ese color se equiparaba a, o quizás incluso más que el tono del cielo cuando miraban juntos el atardecer.

Hubo una vez en que le parecieron del color del otoño, casi cercano al rojo, como el color del uniforme que usaba orgullosamente aún después de tanto tiempo y que era el símbolo de su valentía y grandeza.

De cualquier modo, cuando esos ojos simplemente le parecían cafés, Johan no se decepcionaba. De hecho, estaba feliz por ello. Porque él siempre estaría satisfecho de estar con Juudai y de ser capaz de sentir el amor derramándose de esos ojos cafés.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Otros dos más para la cuenta final, el lunes termina esta historia~ Awww, cada vez que re-leo estas cosas siempre digo: Dios mío, son tan hermosos ;_;! Creo que voy a extrañar traducir a Rine, aunque no sé si me de permiso de traducir un one-shot que me hizo llorar, le preguntaré, fuera de eso, Rine ya no tiene más proyectos largos... Además de un longfic bastante bueno, pero ése si es largo en 5 o 6 capítulos ya lleva 40,000 palabras, no creo poder traducirlo sin cortar los capítulos al menos en dos y aún no está terminado so... Esta probablemente será una de las últimas traducciones de ella D:. Aunque espero que Monkey and Cokee me responda pronto con la lista de sus maravillosos trabajos que puedo traducir~ Er, ok, ya me divagué mucho hablando de traducciones x'DDD.

Sobre los capítulos, creo que amé este ;_;, es que el café y sus ojos y º-º, Johan está todo enamorado de Juudai, ya se notó x'DDD?

Bueh, el copy paste de siempre, que ya me quiero ir a dormir.

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: Más que palabras y el one-shot lemon que les prometí, como spoiler especial Johan es un vampiro x'DDD. Hoy no hay Guerra Interna porque entre el one-shot enorme de casi 4000 palabras, no tuve tiempo de terminar el capítulo y luego sumado a los adelantos de capítulos que hago de I belong to you~ pero espero que con ese one-shot llamado A midnight clear se queden a gusto~ El Lunes si habrá Guerra Interna x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	49. Forevermore

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**XLIX. Forevermore**

"¿Crees que este sentimiento dure para siempre?"

La pregunta fue hecha en una noche de luna nueva, que los bañaba en la oscuridad de la tensión.

¿La respuesta?

"Nunca encontraremos el fin de esto."


	50. I believe in you

**Melodías del Corazón**  
**L. I Believe in You**

Era la razón secreta por la cual ellos actuaban de la manera en la que lo hacían.

Era el por qué de que el duelista de los Héroes Elementales se había arriesgado a ir a otro mundo para salvarlo. Era el por qué de que el castaño podía siempre contar con él para ayudarlo cuando el mundo necesitaba ser salvado. Era el por qué de que el Heraldo de la Gentil Oscuridad pudiera viajar por el mundo y regresar para encontrarlo, esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Era el por qué de que el duelista de las Bestias Gema no había dudado en pelear contra él para regresarlo a la normalidad cuando había sido engañado por Darkness. Era el por qué de que Johan estaba dedicado y dispuesto a sacrificarse a sí mismo en un duelo, si eso significaba que el otro estaría a salvo y de pie. Era el por qué de que el Campeón de la Academia del Norte estaba dispuesto a esperar por él como lo hacía, mientras el otro se dedicaba a ayudar a los demás con sus poderes, sabiendo que siempre regresaría a casa.

Era todo porque ellos dos podían decir esas palabras al otro desde su corazón y su alma:

"Yo creo en ti."

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Se ha acabado ;_;! Ok, pero cómo amé estos drabbles .-., así que me voy a copiar lo que puso Rine-Line en su fanfic y les agradecería si ustedes lo hacen también, porque voy a pasarle como siempre los reviews traducidos para que ella pueda saber qué opinan de sus historias, que siempre son hermosas:

_Mi favorito:_ El 5 y el 23. El cinco porque imaginarme a Johan diciendole a Juudai que lo ama es lo más fangirlesco que puede pasarme. El 23 porque... no sé, me gusta el tema musical, 'sólo nuestros corazones pueden cantarla', ahhh~

_El más gracioso:_ 20, como que Juudai no conoce a Batman LOL?

_El más triste: _24, porque me morí cuando de verdad creí que Johan había muerto y si yo sufrí, Juudai lo hizo peor, ese drabble fue tan ;_;!

_El más dulce: _32, 36, 39, todos en realidad, todos me encantaron .-., siempre terminaba diciendo: ellos se aman! x'DDD

El más 'no tiene sentido/profundo': Nop, hubo muchos muy profundos, pero aún así entendibles y yo los amé todos.

_El más tierno/el que me hizo decir awwww: _Todos, seriamente todos. Cada uno tenía algo especial que me hacía fangirlear en dósis extremas ;_;!

Y sí, se ha acabado. Muchísimas gracias por haber seguido este fanfic, Rine estará muy complacida de saber que sus historias también son leídas en español por lo buenas que son, gracias por haber dejado review y haber apoyado, le diré todo esto a Rine con la intención de que siga deleitándonos con esta pareja, porque la maneja tan perfectamente que vale la pena leerlo ;_;!

No estoy del todo segura si el viernes habrá nueva traducción. Monkey and Cokee no se ha contactado conmigo desde que le pregunté sobre sus historias, de eso ya tiene unas semanas y no quisiera presionarla, así que :/... igual yo aviso por cualquier cosa.

Por ahora es todo, nos vemos después~

Arriba los nuevos capítulos de: Guerra Interna, I belong to you y Más que palabras, por si gustan leerlos x3.

Ja ne!

Ja ne!


End file.
